


Sleeping Beauty

by Ray (RayWritesStuff)



Series: Living Together [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWritesStuff/pseuds/Ray
Summary: He was so close to Akaashi now. Even though they slept in the same bed every night, something about this moment felt different. Something about how adorable his boyfriend looked in his accidental spell of sleep. Akaashi would almost never allow himself to indulge in a midday nap like this. Every time Bokuto suggested he took one, the brunette would quietly resist by finding some form of chore or work to do instead. "I'd rather take care of some work so you guys don't have to," he would always say. But now here he was. Bokuto never thought he'd be so happy to see someone take a nap.It was just too adorable, and Bokuto could barely contain his excitement.ORBokuto loves admiring his pretty boyfriend
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Living Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this little scene for quite some time now but I haven't been able to think of the perfect way to play it out. Sorry if it's a little short (or bad lol) but I hope you guys enjoy!

For Bokuto, shopping was only fun when someone went with him. How could anyone ever enjoy getting clothes when no one was there to screw around with? It was a mystery to him indeed. The mall was full of people today, milling around with shopping bags on their arms and annoyed expressions on their faces. The open space was flooded with loud voices and the smell of freshly fried food. Usually, Bokuto would love being in such a lively place. If someone was there with him, at least. 

Luckily for him, though, he knew exactly what he needed and exactly how to get there. The sports apparel store he headed towards was the only physical location nearby that sold his favorite gym shorts. He didn't mind ordering them online since he already knew exactly how they fit and what they wanted. But staying home just wasn't something Bokuto was interested in doing at the moment. All of his roommates were up and out of the house before he had so much as opened an eye. Kuroo had dragged Kenma off to someone outdoor event, insisting that the blonde man was in need of some fresh air.

"I've never seen someone stay indoors for three days straight!," Kuroo had cried. "If he doesn't go outside, I think he might die. I can't just let him wither away in the dark!" At that, Kenma had leaned up to stick his tongue out before returning his attention to his phone. Bokuto had to admit that his best friend was right. Staying inside all that time couldn't be good for anyone, but him and Kenma were polar opposites when it came to energy. So on that, he traded his input for a laugh instead. 

Worst of all though, the bed was empty and cold when Bokuto woke up this morning. Akaashi always wakes up before him, no matter what day of the week. But the usual dip in the mattress from the brunette sitting there waiting for him was not there. There were no blue eyes watching him closely. 

Bokuto had no problems whatsoever about his boyfriend going out. He loved to see the other man happy, and would do anything to see that little smile. So when Akaashi told him the night before he was meeting Sugawara for coffee, all he did was smile widely and excitedly ask for details. And his enthusiasm was no lie. Bokuto really did enjoy hearing Akaashi talk about, well, anything. He could be talking about the most disgusting, crude thing, and Bokuto would do is smile and nod his head so quickly his neck cracked.

With a glance down at his phone, he read the time. It was late in the morning, nearing eleven. Akaashi would be home soon. 

At that thought, Bokuto found himself smiling like an idiot, a big grin plastered on his face as he strolled through the mall. No matter what he did, blue eyes and dark curls would somehow make their way into his head. He was so in love.

The sports store wasn't very full when Bokuto arrived. A few teenagers were glancing through the racks of clothes, some accompanied by mildly irritated parents. There were people closer to his own age browsing around as well. The high walls were decorated with jerseys, posters, and mannequins displaying the clothes. After another quick look around he made his way to the back of the store.

Folded neatly on a white shelves were stacks of gym shorts. Different lengths, colors, and materials were labeled by silver-framed signs. But Bokuto knew exactly what he liked, so it took little time to scoop up a few pairs. Bokuto really wasn't that picky about his clothes. If he could move and sweat in it, there was no problem. But when it comes to being on a team, the coaches prefer when everyone wears similar attire. Everyone on the team tended to buy this particular kind. Plus, Akaashi told him they looked good on him. After that he almost never bought any other kind. Smiling, he turned on his heel and walked straight to the register. 

"Is that you, Bokuto-san?", a voice called when Bokuto was about to exit the store. He had one foot out the door when he turned his head. The source of the voice was a man a bit shorter than him, one shopping bag in hand. His dirty blonde hair was neatly styled, bangs resting on his forehead near similar colored eyes. There was a bright smile on his lips. 

Bokuto whipped around so fast, a nearby mannequin teetered in his wake. He bounded over to the other man and knocked his fist against the the other man's. "Konoha! It's been forever!" he said. His enthusiasm was met by playful laughter. Konoha threw an arm around his shoulders. The two strolled out of the store together, words moving a mile a minute as the former teammates caught up.

"Woah! I remember seeing that play when I was watching your game!", Konoha marveled in between bites of food. Bokuto paused, chopsticks near his mouth. Konoha watched his games? How many had he seen? 

Without missing a beat, Konoha laughed behind his napkin. "I know what you're thinking. I watch your games online every once in a while. It's just nice to see that my old captain's still on the court. You're just as great as ever!" 

Bokuto beamed at his friend. He felt his confidence swell inside him at the compliment. He quickly swallowed his bite of meat and set down his chopsticks. "Thanks, man!," he hollered. Normally that degree of enthusiasm would be too loud, but the food court was noisy enough as it was. Only a couple people turned their heads. "You're still playing in club, right?" 

Konoha took a sip of his drink, nodding behind the straw. "Yup, " he replied when his lips disconnected. "Work keeps me ridiculously busy, but I always make time for volleyball when I can." Bokuto grinned before shoveling another bite of meat into his mouth. He recalled Akaashi informing him that Konoha was working at a pharmaceutical company. Just the sound of that field of work screamed "busy." But Konoha was smart and a hard worker. He was crucial to the team on the court back in high school, and Bokuto could see people relying on him just as much in a work environment. He couldn't help but wonder if his competitiveness was still just as fiery. 

"It's really great that you're still playing," Bokuto said. His tone turned into a teasing one when he added, "any team would be lucky to have The Jack of Al Trades." Konoha glared at the man sitting across from him. The fact that the old nick-name still irked him only made Bokuto snort loudly. He hooted, a hand reaching down to clutch his stomach. His sides burned as his laughter died back down to a calm chuckle. When he looked back up, Konoha was still very poorly attempting to look mad. But not even Konoha could withstand his former captain's infectious smile. 

The two finished their meals leisurely, taking their time to catch up with one another. Konoha told Bokuto stories from work and his volleyball club. In turn, Bokuto talked about his own team, school, and as many silly stories of his roommates as he could. The two friends were instantly back to acting the way they did in high school. They hadn't seen each other in quite a while, but it felt normal and comfortable nonetheless. 

As Konoha crumbled up a napkin and tossed it onto his tray, he looked up at Bokuto. "So, how are you and Akaashi?" 

Bokuto's face melted into a dreamy smile at the mention of his boyfriend's name. It also reminded him that Akaashi would definitely be home by now. How long had him and Konoha been sitting in the food court? He panicked for a moment, but it quelled just as quickly as it came. Akaashi would never be mad at him for something like this. He couldn't wait to tell him about his lucky run-in with their old teammate after assaulting him with all the hugs and kisses he could muster. 

"Everything's been great," he sighed happily as he tended to his own mess. A gentle wave of affection washed over him as he continued to talk. "Keiji is the best cook ever, but you already knew that. He loves to cook. He'll even wake up before everyone to make us breakfast! Oh yeah, and he always saves Kuroo and I extra on weeknights after practice. He'll stay up to eat with me, and it makes me really happy just to sit with him like that. And he really loved hugs now! Well, he always liked them at least a little bit, but ever since we started being together, he started asking for them! He really likes to clean, too. But he doesn't always let us help 'cause he likes to take care of us. He still drinks lots of tea, and he likes to read outside in the backyard, when the sun's shining a little bit but it's a little bit cool out..."

Bokuto didn't realize he was wondering until he met Konoha's eyes. The sly edge to his smile was gone, his expression softer. He finally snapped out of it when he started snickering. 

"What's so funny?" Bokuto interrogated.

After a moment, Konoha sighed deeply. With a smile, he said, "Nothing is. It's just nice to see that you're still so head over heels for him. You kept that poor boy waiting long enough in high school." Bokuto's eyes widened. Heat flooded his cheeks. When he recovered he stuck his nose up in the air and crossed his arms over his chest. His defensiveness was playful and fake, but he was still flustered. "Hey! You _know_ how nervous I was to tell him! I was so scared I'd screw everything up!" Konoha leaned back in his seat, wiping a tear from his eye when his laughter picked up again. Of course, he was still just as teasing as he was back in high school. "I do know, Bokuto-san. You were so jittery coach made you sit out," he jeered. Bokuto opened his mouth to counter, but Konoha cut him off.

"But seriously, though. It made us so happy when you two finally stopped avoiding your feelings for each other. You were always so nervous around Akaashi that you never even noticed just how much he was feeling for you. You're really good for him, you know?"

He huffed out a sigh of relief and grinned back at the blonde. "Is it still as obvious as it was back in high school?" Bokuto asked. The spluttering laughter and nodding from Konoha was answer enough.

After leaving the mall, the two hugged goodbye at the exit after Bokuto made Konoha promise to come visit somehow. He knew Akaashi would be really happy to see their former teammates and Konoha giggled happily when he told him that. They walked to the parking lot side-by-side until their paths to their vehicles diverged. 

Bokuto yanked the driver's side door open and promptly plopped down into his seat. The shopping bag was tossed into the backseat, quickly forgotten as he pulled out of the space and drove out of the lot. As his fingers tapped on the steering wheel, all he could think of was Akaashi. What was he doing right now? Did he have fun with Sugawara-san? Did he eat? Tempted to call the other man, Bokuto reached for his phone in the cupholder. If Akaashi needed something, he'd go anywhere he had to to get it for him. But no one answered when he dialed the number. He dialed a second time.

"Hello?" a quiet voice called. But it wasn't the voice he was expecting to here. 

"Hey, Kenma," Bokuto said. He hastily put the phone on speaker after nearly swerving in his lane. The honk he received from the minivan behind him only spurred him on. "Where's Keiji?"

"He's here. He just left his phone in the kitchen so I'm answering it. Are you coming home?" Kenma asked. Bokuto hummed a yes as he stared at the road ahead of him. "I was just calling to see if he needed me to get him anything. Could you ask him?"

"He's reading," Kenma said flatly. "He's inside since it started to rain, but still."

The last thing Bokuto wanted was to disturb Akaashi. He did so much for everything and never complained or asked for anything. So if he was taking some times to relax right now, he was _not_ going to interrupt. He thanked Kenma before hanging up and returning his attention to the road. The first raindrop hit his windshield as he got closer to their neighborhood. The sun was just barely peeking out from behind dark clouds. He frowned at the watery dot, childishness be damned. Anything that interfered with something that Akaashi liked made a slight anger boil in his stomach. 

Bokuto was up and out of the car the minute he put it in park. Rain pelted his head and plastered his hair to his forehead. His grey and white plaid button up, which he had rolled up past his forearms, was littered with marks from the water. He'd worn black jeans to combat the cool weather, but he knew Akaashi wasn't going to be happy to see his lack of a jacket. However he wasn't phased by that. All he could think of was getting inside and bellyflopping directly onto his boyfriend.

He flung the front door open and kicked his shoes off. He thundered through the entryway, tossing his shopping bag off near the coat closet. Bokuto tilted his head back, readying himself to loudly scream "Keiji!" when a hand clapped over his mouth. 

" _Are you insane?" You'll wake him up!",_ Kuroo hissed in his ear. Kenma soon appeared at his side. It was like the blonde had somehow materialized from thin air. He was elusive like that. When they made it to the kitchen, Bokuto squirmed out of his best friend's grip. He made sure to keep his voice down as he asked, "Wake who up?"

Kenma and Kuroo glanced at each other, and then back to Kuroo. Finally, the smallest of the three spoke up. "Keiji fell asleep on the couch."

Bokuto narrowed his eyes at his best friends. Why would they let him sleep out there? It was freezing in this house! He could catch a cold. Possibly even hurt his neck from sleeping without a pillow. 

Kuroo read the other man's upset expression. "I know, I know, but hear me out. We just couldn't wake him up. He was pissed when he got home. Said something about someone nearly running over him with their car on his way home."

"And on top of that, someone wasn't watching where they were going and banged right into him. Spilled their coffee all over the front of his shirt and yelled at him in the middle of the sidewalk," Kenma added.

"He didn't tell me that," Kuroo said suspiciously.

"I went up and checked on him," Kenma conceded. 

Bokuto didn't feel like waiting to hear the rest of their conversation. He bolted out of the kitchen and only stopped when he reached the living room.

Just as promised, he found Akaashi curled up on the couch just a few feet away from him.

He was the living, breathing form of serenity. The little flyaway hairs that danced around his head were highlighted gold by the afternoon light, which poured in from the open blinds. Dark lashes lay against his cheeks, eyes closed in sleep. Had his eyelashes always been that pretty? Of course they had. Everything about Akaashi was always pretty.

Bokuto's eyes slowly traveled down the rest of his sleeping form. His chest rose and fell. The only sound in the room aside from his own racing heart was the sound of Akaashi's soft breathing. One arm was draped over his chest, as if he were hugging himself. his fingertrips just barely poked out of the sleeves of the black sweater he wore. His other hand clutched the paperback in his lap. One finger was sandwiched between to thick stacks of pages like a bookmark. He must've fallen asleep while reading. Bokuto let his eyes drift across where the sweater rode up, exposing a tiny patch of his midriff. His legs were adorned by little white gym shorts, which had likely also rolled up from the way he was curled up. His feet were clad with fuzzy owl socks.

Bokuto wanted to reach out. To feel the soft skin of his stomach under the pads of his fingers. To rest his hand against his toned thigh. He wanted to wrap himself up around Akaashi until all the two could think about was each other. But despite it all, he hesitated. He stared, entranced by Akaashi's slightly parted lips. They looked so soft. He could happily conclude that they indeed were.

He looked so beautiful. So... peaceful. Bokuto would never forgive himself if he ruined this view. But getting a little closer had to be okay if he was careful, right?

With cautious steps, Bokuto approached the couch. When his ankle cracked, the sound was as loud as a gunshot in the silent room. His head snapped to Akaashi. When he didn't stir, Bokuto relaxed and knelt down next to the couch. 

He was so close to Akaashi now. Even though they slept in the same bed every night, something about this moment felt different. Something about how adorable his boyfriend looked in his accidental spell of sleep. Akaashi would almost never allow himself to indulge in a midday nap like this. Every time Bokuto suggested he took one, the brunette would quietly resist by finding some form of chore or work to do instead. "I'd rather take care of some work so you guys don't have to," he would always say. But now here he was. Bokuto never thought he'd be so happy to see someone take a nap.

It was just too adorable, and Bokuto could barely contain his excitement.

The need to touch him was just too hard to resist. He'd gone all day without seeing his boyfriend, and this was all to tempting. Bokuto settled himself so he was sitting on the floor. He pressed up against the couch to be as close to Akaashi as possible. With careful hands, he reached out.

Two of his fingers connected with Akaashi's cheek. The skin was warm and smooth as he rubbed them back and forth. He drifted across his face as his fingers came to rest at his temple. He traced the curve of his ear, the sharp line of his jaw, his chin. Bokuto brushed his knuckle against his bottom lip. The warm breath that blew out from between them made him shudder. 

_Beautiful..._

Bokuto felt that Akaashi was deep enough in sleep for him to keep going without disturbing him. At this point, he just couldn't contain his affection. He drew his hand back and replaced it against Akaashi's neck. His thumb rolled up and down the soft skin, the touch barely there. His pointer finger followed the defined lines of his collarbone, running down them until they disappeared beneath his sweater. When Bokuto's hand reached his shoulder, he paused. Now that he was so close to Akaashi, his scent enveloped him. He smelled fresh, like clean stones in the rain. There was a sweetness, too, an entrancing mix of the man's fancy body wash and their laundry detergent. Bokuto wanted to dive deeper, to smell more, to feel more. 

But he let his hand soundlessly drop against the couch cushion. It landed near his lover's upper thigh, and his fingertip thoughtlessly tangled itself up in the fabric of his shorts. All Bokuto wanted in this moment was for Akaashi to wake up, to hug him close and tell him he loved him. to hear about his day and to comfort him about the bad parts. He rested his cheek on the couch, his head turned towards Akaashi so he could continue admiring his sleeping form.

Just then, a swell of anger filled Bokuto's chest. He remembered what Kenma and Kuroo had told him. That asshole. Had the man who nearly hit Akaashi with their damn _car?_ Asked if he was okay? What if they had run over him, hurt him? And the guy who ran into him, too. Did the coffee burn him? The thought of angry red blisters on his boyfriend's skin angered him, but he bit it down. Bokuto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Akaashi was right in front of him.He was okay. He was safe at home, with Bokuto.

Something bumped against the back of his head, the touch barely there. It happened again, but this time the motion was smoother and more gentle. When Bokuto cracked an eye open, slender fingers were in front of his face. They caressed his cheekbone and smoothed his thick brows. Slid down the bridge of his nose and traced his upper lip.

He leapt back in an instant, panic swelling up in his eyes. "Did I- Did I wake you?" Bokuto asked hurriedly.

Akaashi was silent. But, he was smiling, and the curl of his lips caused all of the panic inside of him to dissolve. His hand froze in midair for a moment, but slowly moved out to reconnect with Bokuto's face. Akaashi's curled fingers brushed gently down his cheek, and spread open to cradle the side of his face. Bokuto instantly leaned into the touch. This is exactly what he had wanted, needed, all day.

Akaashi sat up straight on the couch. He patted his thigh in invitation. And Bokuto didn't have to be told twice. He scurried to close the gap between them and rested his chin on Akaashi's thigh. A hand lovingly stroked his hair.

"I heard about what happened today," Bokuto said quietly. "But we don't have to talk about that. Did you have a good time with Sugawara-san?"

His eyes flicked up to Akaashi's face expectantly. He felt nervous. He yearned to hear the brunette's voice to see if he was okay. 

"I did. But I'm just happy I get to see you, now."

A weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Bokuto smiled as he nuzzled his face against Akaashi's thigh. "I'm happy I get to see you, too."

For a moment, the two stayed just like that. Bokuto's arms came up to rest on either side of Akaashi's legs, fingers entwining in his clothes. Akaashi had abandoned the book on the armrest to cradle his boyfriend's face as he carded his fingers through gray and white hair.

"H-hey, Koutarou?"

Golden eyes locked onto blue in a matter of seconds. The stutter in Akaashi's voice alarmed Bokuto. He almost never stuttered. He sat up to give him his full attention. "What's up, Keiji?"

Akaashi looked away, his nose scrunched up in thought. The tiniest bit of pink was on his cheeks. 

He was breathtaking.

His voice was quiet. "Do you think you could cuddle me?"

Thick, calloused fingers reached out and laced between his thin ones. When Akaashi finally looked at Bokuto again, he was met with a smile so sweet that he couldn't resist returning one. "Of course!"

He was a flurry of flying arms and legs as he jumped up onto the couch. Bokuto's arms snaked around Akaashi's waist. Just as the brunette was about to relax, he found himself being yanked backward as Bokuto propelled himself backwards. After the shock wore off, Akaashi saw that Bokuto had pulled them into one of the corners of the leather couched. The larger man had placed him between his legs, and he took the opportunity to recline against his broad chest. He was so warm, so comforting, so familiar. The sound of his steady heartbeat thrummed away behind his head. 

Bokuto's arms were back around his waist again, tugging him even closer. He kissed everywhere his lips could reach- neck, shoulders, jaw, cheek. "Is this good, Keiji?" he asked his boyfriend.

Akaashi nodded, but slowly adjusted himself until he was lying chest to chest with Bokuto, legs tangled up with his. He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Bokuto's mouth. "But this is better because I can kiss you."

Akaashi is the sweetest person he had ever met, he was sure of it. He was his angel, and he didn't deserve any of the bullshit that happened to him today. But Bokuto could be angry later. He was too overwhelmed with happiness right now, all because of the body he had wrapped up in his arms. 

He reached out carefully, an arm leaving Akaashi's waist so he could gently grab his chin. Akaashi let him move his head up and down, left and right, as Bokuto took in every angle of his face. Up close or far away, he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

Without thinking, Bokuto leaned in. The space between their faces was erased as he captured the other man's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. It wasn't hungry and hot. There was no fire or heat behind it. The kiss was full of pure love. It was the joy Bokuto felt to see that Akaashi was okay. The worry. The rambling he did earlier about him to Konoha at the mall. The affection. The tranquility he felt with him in his arms. Everything he'd felt for Akaashi that he hadn't said in words, he poured into the kiss. 

And he knew Akaashi felt it as the smaller man returned it.

When they broke apart, breathless and flustered, Akaashi was the first to speak. His lips were curled into a gentle smile. "I love you, Koutarou."

His heart filled with joy. He placed a hand on the back of Akaashi's head, pulling him against his chest. His hand stayed right where it was, cradling it there. With the other arm Bokuto wrapped Akaashi up in the tightest hug he could muster. As slender arms encircled his waist, Bokuto spoke.

"I love you too, Keiji."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos!!


End file.
